RavenDale Academy
by Josie Jinx
Summary: What if we told you that the fairy tales you heard as a child are lies? What if we told you that it's all connected, thanks to one man with a taste for others' pain? (T rating is just in case, and the cat is Cheshire!)
1. Prologue (all)

**_I had to edit this because I realized that parts of my story weren't going to match up, and luckily I'm only to the third person's P.O.V. So yeah, enjoy the story and remember that reviews keep Vanira from dying!_**

**_Prologue_**

Gone, all of them are gone. What have we done? It's our fault they're gone. The Assassins of RavenDale have been captured, and we let it happen. I knew we should have come back, I knew they were in trouble. What have we done!?

We're sorry, let's go back a bit; we may have thrown you in at a bad part with too little information. We're Jinx, Ghost, Minx, and Vanira, Assassins of RavenDale. if you're wondering why this 'story', this 'tall tale' didn't begin with those famous words "Once upon a time" it's because that line is for things that didn't happen, for 'fairy tales'. These events really happened, all of these lands, these people are real. The 'fairy tales' you read as a child are changed versions of the truth, wet all happened, and we were there, in each and every tale. You won't remember us, much less know us. Your fairy tales now have forgotten us and it was for the better, but our worlds are now in danger, and we need help saving them. Read our stories, take them to heart, and whatever you do, don't stop believing in us…


	2. Chapter 1 Ghost (Jinx)

Chapter One: Ghost

"Ow, my head…" My eyes flash open. Did anyone hear me say that? I sit up partially and begin to look around, where am I? I need to find somewhere to hide before someone comes in here and finds me. Looking around again I notice I'm in a room, more importantly a dark, empty one. There is nowhere for me to hide.

The door is flung open; in the new light I can see the outline of a man. Fear of him makes me pretend to sleep again. I hear footsteps come over next to me and stop, a foot kicks my side and I react as I imagine a sleeping person would.

"You said she'd be awake by now! How much sleeping powder did you give the poor girl?!"

He sounds angry, I'm actually quite glad I chose to feign sleep now, he sounds extremely mean, like he kicks puppies.

"O-only a pinch sir, just like you said, sir!"

That was a young boy's voice! Oh no. No, no, no! It can't be, can it? Have the Assassins of RavenDale finally found me? I didn't think they recruited younger than thirteen! That boy can't be more than a year older than me, and I'm only twelve! This can't be happening!

"Obviously not, look at her! It seems you gave her so much she's having a nightmare! I can't trust you with even the simplest of jobs! Stay with her so she has company when she wakes, and don't mess this up!"

I hear him slam the door closed, thank goodness he's gone. I hope the boy is okay, that man wasn't being nice to him, scaring him like that. I slowly open my eyes, the boy is sitting next to me and staring at the wall across the room, I can't believe he actually listened to that guy.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

The boy jumps and turns to look at me. "How long have you been awake, _girl_?" he asked.

Was that anger in his voice? Was he angry with me? I haven't done anything to him though, and he's the one who knocked me out with that dreadful sleeping powder! I can't believe I felt sorry for this kid!

"Since before you and that man got in here, and I have a name, _boy_." Did I just say that? I sounded mean, and angry, now he's going to think me rude and will probably have puppy kicker back in here to get rid of me! Note to self, don't anger too quickly, first impressions are important! I looked over at the boy; he looked semi embarrassed, his fault for snapping at me.

"Sorry, I just… You know what? I think we should restart this conversation and introduce ourselves," He put out his hand "I'm Ghost."

His name is Ghost? I thought Jinx was bad, and this poor kid is named Ghost. Maybe he understands what it's like, and we could become friends. That would be nice, I don't have friends, or a family, not anymore… I shake my head quickly, I can't think about that now, I have to stay calm and collected. I grip his hand, "I'm Jinx…"


	3. Chapter 2 Jinx (Ghost)

_**This is a different P.O.V. and the chapters do get slightly random from time to time, it will straighten out as time goes on, so don't freak out... and sorry they're so short right now.**_

**Chapter Two: Jinx**

When Indigo assigned me to this girl, I accepted grudgingly. I used my strongest sleeping powder to knock her out and get her here last night. After I got her here Indigo had me go to bed with the others, but since she's my charge now, I have to accompany him when he goes to inspect her.

I can't sleep though; I don't like how rudely he wakes us up. The other 'students' in my dorm are sleeping though, but that's to be expected since their pillows are filled with enough sleeping powder to knock a horse out for three days. I hear footsteps in the hall. Oh Goddess, here he comes. I hop up and pretend to make my bed, not like it'll make the room seem any cleaner. CRASH! I wince, those doors aren't indestructible and the way he keeps banging them open diminishes their 'life expectancy' greatly.

"Ghost, since I need you to accompany me when I go to inspect the little insect you're coming with me, now." Now? Oh how fun, I get to watch him interrogate her while she's still groggy from the powder. I lead him down to her room, more like an empty dungeon with a mat to sleep on if you ask me. He bangs open this door as well, walks over to her still form, and then he kicks her!

"He-"

"How much sleeping powder did you give her!? You said she'd be awake by now!"

"O-only a pinch sir, just like you said, sir!" I hate him. He abuses all new recruits and me for fun. I can't wait to be sent to the field and get my chance to leave.

"Obviously not, look at her! It seems you gave her so much she's having a nightmare! I can't trust you with even the simplest of jobs! Stay with her so she has company when she wakes, and don't mess this up!"

Don't mess this up? _Don't mess this up!_ UGH! I walk over and sit down next to the girl as Indigo storms out, slamming the door as he leaves. I know I only gave her a pinch, it's not my fault it affects her differently than the boys in my dorm! I realize I've been crying, I quickly wipe the tears off of my face and start glaring at the wall across the room from me and the girl.

"I'm sorry"

I jump, was that the girl? I look at her. Sure enough, she's awake and staring right at me. I have to admit that it's kind of starting to creep me out.

"How long have you been awake, _girl_?"

"Since before you and that man got in here, and I have a name, _boy_." Wow she was snippy, but I guess I was a bit rude. No! I have an excuse! She got me in trouble with Indigo, but… Ugh! Conflicting feelings aren't cool! Why am I even… oh yeah, she's my charge…

"Sorry, I just… you know what? I think we should restart this conversation and introduce ourselves," I put out my hand to shake hers "I'm Ghost."

I can tell she's confused by my name, I agree with her. Who would name their son ghost? What worse name could a kid have? Well, I guess Shimmer or Snowflake, but girls love those cutesy names. Hers is probably something posh like Ruby or Diamond; she looks like her family actually loved her, with her fox orange hair, shining green eyes, and clean alabaster skin. She puts her hand in mine and I flinch in surprise, I hope she didn't notice that.

"I'm Jinx…" What?


	4. Chapter 3 Fire (Minx)

**I promise, no, I swear, that the chapters do get longer. I'm just trying to space them out.**

**_Chapter Three: Fire_**

Run, that's my first thought when I see the blue haired man. It's my first thought when I smell the smoke coming in from the lower levels of the house. It's my final thought when I reached the woods on the far side of our property, and turn around for one last look at what had once been my home, at where my family used to laugh and play, where they died. It's my last thought before I leap through the time stutter in the clearing, and my last thought before I pass out.

I wake up hours, maybe days later with a major headache, and in a new land. I slowly stand up and turn to look at what had once been the time stutter to my home. No, not home anymore. Indigo ruined any chances I had with family. I notice my backpack and my cat, Jasper. I remember when I found him, a small stray with a dirty grey coat, and knowing purple eyes. I was eight when I found him, we've grown up together, and I smile and go over to my cat. He looks at me and gives me his laughable grin.

"What next, Alice?"

"It's Minx now Jasper. We're in a new world, no telling who we'll run into…"

Days later I've been accepted into an academy with Mages, Thieves, Shifters, and Mimics. I've been given a job as assistant to the cook and mere hours later I find out that this is Indigo's academy, the man who killed my family. He has a new student he's kidnapped; apparently something in her memories is very useful to him. I wonder what would happen if she were to, oh I don't know, forget?


	5. Chapter 4 The Orphanage (Vanira)

_**This is Vanira's P.O.V., she's ten, don't hate me. Reviews keep her from ending up in the hospital wing ;)**_

Chapter Four: The Orphanage

I sit in my room and listen as Ruby and father argue again, I can't stand it, they fight all the time. They call me the 'illegitimate child', what's that supposed to mean, that I'm not theirs? I know my straight blue hair and red eyes are strange and that mother didn't have them either, but really? I know I'm only ten, but I can do more than they can.

"It will be alright my little princess." I smile after making the sing song voice come from the corner of my room. "Rubyand father will get along again-" a scream rips through the night, and I hear a thud above me.

"Don't worry child, just go to sleep and in the morning everything will be okay." I hear glass break and just ignore it, listening to the sing song voice I created and go to sleep.

I wake up to sirens and a lady I don't know looking at me in pity, she shakes her head and smiles at me. Something is wrong, where are mom and dad? I sit up and the lady walks out of my room. I hear her whispering to someone out in the hall, I look out my window, not seeing the beautiful blue of the sky, or hearing the laughter of the crows, all of the normal noises and sights I see on a Saturday morning are gone. Instead I see the white sheet pulled over two bodies, and know that I am now an orphan. The lady comes back in and tells me that father killed Ruby last night, and then jumped out the window.

I back away from the window, and walk over to my closet. I grab my largest suitcase and put my three favorite dresses in it, along with my stuffed bunny, and the small pocket mirror that I got from grandmother. I stand up, look right at the woman, and grab her hand. We set out for the orphanage, and I never look back.


	6. Chapter 5 Dreams

Chapter Five: Dreams

_I walk down the hall, laughing with two other children, a boy and a girl. We've been walking for five minutes when I look around and realize that they're no longer next to me. I turn around, they're not behind me either, but I can still hear them whispering._

_"__Hello? Guys, this isn't funny… Come on guys! You know this isn't cool! Where are you guys? I'm getting really scared…"_

_The whispers I've been hearing since my companions left are suddenly interrupted, by a loud, bone chilling shriek. I begin to shiver as the temperature drops noticeably. I can feel something behind me, but I'm not sure I want to turn around. Still, I know I have to, especially if I want to find my friends, but before I can turn around, the presence grabs me._

_The whispers are coming back in full force. They're more than whispers now though; they're cries, yells, even shrieks. I can feel my body shaking, and tears running down my face, I've been caught by the specter of the halls. Images begin running through my mind so fast I can barely focus on one before anther takes its place; the voices accompany them going just as fast._

_"__Jin~arah! You left us alone!" Who? Jinarah? I don't know a Jinarah. I see the images run through again, and then the same one repeats over and over. Oh, my head hurts and the tears haven't stopped, my bodies shaking again and I just want it to stop._

_"__Jin~arah!" There's the voice again, I'm not Jinarah! I just want these kids, these companions, out of my head; they're all I'm seeing. Suddenly I realize the shrieking isn't the specter at all, it's me. I struggle to stop and when I do the image slows down, still on replay, but not as hard to catch. So I couldn't see the images because I was screaming? That is very good to know, this image is still terrifying though._

_"__Jinx!" Who was that? That was not one of the voices. Fear begins to build up inside my chest once again, and I finally turn around._

_"__Come on Jinx! Please, come on!" the voice belongs to a boy who looks to be my age. I feel as if I should know him, yet I don't remember him at all. Then the boy grabbed me, he grabbed me!_

I wake up screaming. Wait, I woke up? I was asleep? IT WAS A DREAM?!

"Jinx! Jinx! Calm down, it was just a dream." I can feel someone hugging me, I've missed these, and I haven't had one in so long. "It's okay Jinx, I'm here. Ghost is here. It's all okay, I'm here, and the dreams can't hurt you. They can't scare you anymore."

"Ghost? I-I don't know you…" I don't know this boy, wait, maybe I do. Oh, oh, he's the boy from my dream. Why was he there? I don't even know him. I quickly scramble out of the hug, I don't know him, and therefore I can't trust him, getting up I run to the other side of the room, there's nothing for me to hide behind, it's _completely_ empty.

"Ji-"

"No. I don't know who you are, I don't know how you know me, but I do know that if you don't leave me alone I will make you disappear…" Ha, nice threat for a ten year old to give. Get rid of him? He knows I just got here and haven't seen outside this room. Why hasn't he tried approaching me yet? That is a great question to be asked of someone, but who to ask? Certainly not the voices, they'll just lie, that's what children do. Children's voices are all I've heard in this room, I want them to go away and take this boy, this 'Ghost' with them.


	7. Chapter 6 Night terrors

Chapter Six: Night terrors

Jinx, I still can't get over that name. We're like two peas in a pod, different but the same. I can't help but wonder why she was named that. I look over at her as she sleeps, she seems happy and relaxed, which is good. She'll need all the joy and hope she can get if she wants to survive…

Agh, no! She will survive, I have to help her. The back of my neck begins to tickle a little, brushing my hand against it, I scream. It's a spider, I hate spiders. I quickly crush the tiny horror and check to make sure I didn't wake up Jinx by accident. I didn't but she does look a little upset, and she's begun shivering. Having no blanket I move her onto my lap and hug her, trying to use my body heat to warm her. She is actually quite comfortable for a twelve year old, like a really warm pillow. As I'm drifting off Jinx begins to scream, it's terrifying and I know I have to wake her.

I shake her gently. "Jinx" she doesn't wake up. I shake her again, a little harder this time. "Jinx, come on. Wake up. I know you can hear me." She's still screaming, and hasn't woken up. I glance at the door making sure Indigo hasn't been woken up by her screaming. She quiets down suddenly so I shimmy her off of me and quietly run out of the room. I hate to leave her, but I need to find Nurse and ask her what to do, she always knew what to do when I had night terrors and screaming fits. I hope I can find out and get back before she starts screaming again.

"Ghost? Is that you? And you said you don't wander around at all hours of the night." I turn around, so scared that it's Indigo's newest girl. It's not, and I can't help breaking into a grin.

"Nurse! Thank the Goddess! Do you remember what you used to do when I had night terrors and, well, um, screaming fits? I need that stuff again. Ji- my charge is having the same problem I used to." That was close, I can't let anyone know her name, and I'll have to get her to fake amnesia. If she slips up then Indigo will take her will away and bottle it up like poor… No! That won't happen to her! Besides, I have to take care of the night terrors first.

"Why Ghost… You've never cared this much about your charges before…"

"Nurse! Please!"

"Oh fine, you know where I keep the incense. Take my key and just return it tomorrow."

"Thank you! Thank you!" I run up and hug her, then take off for her office, I have to hurry. I quickly unlocked the cabinet and grab the matches and matches, I run back to Jinx's chamber, as she requested I call it. I still think it's more of a dungeon. I get back to her room and as I'm about to enter she screams again and a cloaked figure comes running out of her room, bumping into me. We looked at each other for a moment, at least I think we did, I couldn't see his face.

"He-"

He bolted. I remembered Jinx as he ran, she was screaming again and therefore more important. I'll tell Indigo or someone about the cloaked stranger after I take care of Jinx. I run in to her 'chamber', lighting the incense as I do so. I set it down and run over to the still screaming Jinx and shake her.

"JINX!" she stirs a little bit. She's waking up, yes! This is good; I shake her again, a little harder. I know it might be a bit much, but I'm worried about her, okay?

"Jinx! Come on! I know you can wake up! I know you can!" I hug her, she's so cold! I'll be surprised if she doesn't get sick after this. Oh, come on! I look up at the door, Indigo still hasn't woken up, this is amazing actually, and he's normally such a light sleeper… I have to hurry; I can't count on Indigo staying asleep through this much longer.

"Jinx! Come on!" She wakes up screaming, I'm still hugging her. Thank the Goddess she woke up.

"Jinx! Jinx, calm down, it was just a dream." I feel her relax a little bit, it's not much but I think it's because I'm talking to her.

"It's okay Jinx, I'm here. Ghost is here. It's all okay, I'm here, and the dreams can't hurt you. They can't scare you anymore."

"Ghost? I-I don't think I know you…"

Wait, what did she just say? She doesn't remember me? I look down at her; she looks so confused, but that quickly changes back to panic. She leaps out of my hug and runs to the other side of the room. I don't get it; we seriously just spent the entire day getting to know each other. Maybe I won't have to get her to feign amnesia after all.

"Ji-"

"No. I don't know who you are, I don't know how you know me, but I do know that if you don't leave me alone I will make you disappear…"

Make me disappear? Is she serious? I feel the tears rolling down my face as she sits down across the room and begins looking around as if she's doing complicated equations in her head. How can I help her if she doesn't trust me? I walk out of her room and lock the door so that the cloaked figure doesn't get back in, and run back to my dorm where I begin to cry. No matter how hard I try, I won't feel right until I get Jinx her memories back and regain her trust…


	8. Chapter 7 Seen

Chapter Seven: Seen

I sit outside her room, waiting for the opportune moment to steal her memories, too bad the boy is still in there. She starts screaming and I bolt to a shadowed corner, seconds later the boy runs out and down the hall, now! I run in there, she's still screaming in her sleep. I put my hand over her mouth and she stops. I have to work quickly, before the boy returns. I sit behind the girl, placing her head in my lap.

"Need any help Minx?" a familiar voice asks from beside me. I jump with surprise at seeing my old friend. When we went through the portal that last time we both got gifts of power, I became able to perform magic, my best being healing. My dear cat Jasper, I shake my head, Cheshire, stopped aging. They're both perks I guess.

"Actually, could you help me Cheshire? She has memories I need to bottle, and you're the best at it." He smiles at me.

"Of course, will it be three or five years dear?" He always knows. I pull out the bottle I have around my neck.

"Ah, all five, don't look at me like that. Trust me, they'll fit." Chesh winks at me and puts his forehead to hers; I hate watching the process, and therefore turn away. I don't know how long it takes, but when he's done he taps my shoulder with his paw and hands me the bottle.

"Don't let it leave your sight. Oh, and ah, your dear friend is almost back, I'd hurry away if I were you." With that he disappears, his grin leaving last, I smile, he's always known how to cheer me up. I hop up and pull up my hood once again, she begins to scream again. I run out the door, but I'm too late, I bump into the boy. We make eye contact for a moment.

"He" I bolt before he finishes his sentence; I have to get back to the kitchens, _now_.


	9. Chapter 8 Loss

Chapter Eight: Loss

We arrive at the orphanage, and I've learned that the lady's name is Amber. She's taller than mother was, and her hair is white, not like she's old, but like she has snow all over her hair, and her eyes are grey too, just like mine. She says that people who look like her are called albinos. I didn't talk the entire time we walked here, not that it mattered, she just assumed I was mute and kept talking.

I don't like the orphanage, it looks nice sure, but it doesn't _feel_ right. It feels like there's something evil living inside, thriving off of the joy from little children. I shudder and back away from it, trying to drag Amber away, before the evil consumes her kind soul, just like it's doing to the other children.

"Vanira, what's wrong?" she tries to get me walking towards the building again, pulling lightly on my hand. I let go of her and run, I'm not going in there. I keep a tight grip on my suitcase and run to the docks, the boats are silent today, but I don't care, I don't have enough time to go in them so I get off the boardwalk and hide under it, waiting. A few minutes later Amber comes running over me, not seeing me under the wooden panels that she runs over. I start crawling back the way I came, and fall into a hole. The last thing I see is the boardwalk getting farther away, and then my suitcase lands on me.


	10. Chapter 9 False?

**Chapter Nine: False?**

That boy seemed so confused by the fact that I don't remember him, and a little bit hurt. I didn't lose my memory, did I? I feel like I should know him, I just can't remember him. Who is 'Dream Boy'? I know he said his name is Ghost, but I doubt it. Only my parents hated me enough to name me Jinx and then leave without any explanation. The way Dream boy looked at me though, he looked like I should remember him, like he was sorry.

I stand up and begin pacing, from what I think I remember it helps me think. You can never be sure in RavenDale. One moment I'm with, oh Goddess, I can't remember who I was with! Oh Goddess, what's wrong with me? I stop pacing and look at the door. Someone, or something is behind it and I can tell. Did Dream boy lock it? I can't remember, but it seems like there's a lot I can't remember right now. Is there any way to get him to come back, he was actually really warm, and some company is better than none, right?

Since he seemed so hurt maybe we can get to know each other again. WAIT! I've got it! He can help me remember! He should know a bit about me, or have some of my possessions and he can help me! But there's that thing at my door… I don't know what it is, or what it …

What was that? Oh Goddess! Someone is coming into my room! I turn all the way around, better to face this thing head on than try and hide in an empty room where it knows I'm currently residing.

If I don't recognize this thing I'm screaming for help and causing as much of a racket as I can. I'm not going down without a fight; whatever this thing is will not be allowed to take me alive. I hear the lock click, it's in. I pick up the object nearest to me, a heavy plate used to burn incense in? When did this get in here? That's right, dream boy brought it with him, and a quick sniff of the ashes wakes me up. Whoa, that is strong; did he use that on me when I was dreaming?

Stop it Jinx! Focus on the door! I watch as it begins to open and a hand curls around the door. Without thinking I throw the plate, and hit the thing right in the hand.

"OW! Goddess Jinx! If you didn't want to talk to me you could have said so!" Dream boy's head cautiously looks around the door. "You aren't going to throw anything else at me, are you?"

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were something else." I smile and hope he doesn't ask any questions about my explanation, because it would be kind of hard to explain the fact that I was just being paranoid. Now that I think about it, I sound kind of ridiculous.

"Something? He didn't come back did he? I swear, if he hurt you I will hunt his –"

"Dream boy, stop. I'm fine, but tell me who this 'he' is. I don't want any lies either, because from the sounds of it, I'm in danger." This Dream boy is hiding things from me. Someone tried to get in here before? Maybe that's how I lost my memory!

"Look, Jinx. I don't know who he was, but I think he's the reason you don't remember me from before the night terrors."

He agrees! This is great! If we can find this person and get him to give me back my memories I can figure out where these voices are coming from and find out who Dream boy is. I forgot what he introduced himself as, oh Goddess I'm going to have to ask him.

"Jinx, Jinx? Have you heard any of what I just said?"

Oh, he was talking. I shake my head; this is almost as bad as not remembering his name. I guess I should pay attention, but I'm trying to remember my past, and I'm only getting short scenes that make no sense. I feel like someone has taken out my memories and replaced them with random scenes from different people's memories, I feel empty, and hungry. When's the last time I ate? I think it was yesterday. That's actually a long time ago if I'm right. I realize Dream boy is talking again, better start paying attention now so I can say I was listening.

"- so when you get down there you can't say anything. If Indigo finds out you can talk, or that I know your name we're both going to be beat. Any questions?" I need to stop zoning out when Dream boy is talking.

"I'm sorry Dream boy, I zoned out while you were talking again, can you repeat what you said?" I feel bad now; he's glaring at me as if I'm an idiot and shouldn't even be here. I don't even know where 'here' is.

"Dream boy? Is that what you just called me? That's not my name Jinx, did you really forget me?" He looks so hurt right now, but I have to tell him the truth, lying to him will only result in more pain for him.

"Yes, I did, and I'm sorry. But I was thinking that you could help me get my memories back and then I would remember you and everything else that I've forgotten since the night terrors." I look up at him as innocently as possible. As I look at him I start to see black dots swimming across my vision again. Oh Goddess, not again…

"Dream boy, I'm about to faint." A few seconds later, I pass out.


	11. Chapter 10 Indigo

**Okay, so, in case you haven't noticed, events are repeated, if you grow really attached to one characters point of view and really could care less about the others then you should just skip to their chapters, the view points change each chapter, and um, there are four characters, i think you can figure out the chapter sequence from there...**

_**Chapter Ten: Indigo**_

I sit up and wipe off my face, the others should be waking up soon and I can't let them know I've been crying they already torment me enough. I walk into our shared bathroom, as usual, it's disgusting. I don't know how they can be so unclean. I begin to pick up some of their clothes that have been flung around haphazardly, and grab the mop bucket and a sponge from under the sink. As I'm filling the bucket with water I remember Jinx. She's probably lonely you idiot, I guess I should go check on her. Something moves in the bedchamber, I immediately go on red alert.

"Who's there?" I'm terrified right now, I turn off the water and look around, nothing in here but their disgusting clothes and assortment of cologne. Wait, Jeffery keeps spears in the linen closet! I run to the back of the room as quietly as I can and open the linen closet.

CRASH! "AGH" Stupid spears fell off the rack. I scoop one up quickly and turn to the bedchamber door.

"I already know you're in there! I heard you scrabbling about, come around to the door way with your hands where I can see them and I might not run you through!" I hope to god that thing that moved heard me, I also hope I don't have to actually run anything through, my spear arm has never been to good.

"Is that you making such a racket Ghost? It's okay; it's just me, Jeffery! Please don't spear me?" Jeffery? Oh, they're waking up, that was terrifying actually. Well, there is the possibility that it's not Jeffery, I know Collin can mimic him pretty well.

"Just come into the doorway so I can see you! If you really are Jeffery then you'll do so and understand exactly why." I hope to the Goddess this is Jeffery, he's the one who told me to knock them all out and he knows how paranoid I get. The person comes into the doorway and I raise the spear, ready to let it fly if it's Collin or another trained mimic. I hate mimics more than spiders, and that's saying something.

"See, it's me, Jeffery. Can you lower the spear now Ghost?"

"Sorry Jeff, I got used to everything being quiet after I put you guys to sleep" I slowly lower the spear. "I've got to go check on my charge, would you mind cleaning this up and helping the others wake up? This one requires a bit more attention than the other one."

"Sure, but Ghost? Don't you ever use that powder on me again." Ooh, he knows. I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to think of how to explain this, but instead all I can think of is how Indigo is going to want Jinx to eat with us tonight.

"Ghost, stop standing there and go take care of your charge. Speaking of which, does he have a name?"

"Um no, she doesn't speak, and she refuses to tell me in any other way." Jeffery raises an eyebrow then nods and I take that as my dismissal.

As soon as I'm sure that the door is closed behind me I run down the halls, and then I stop. I look around me and realize I'm not outside Jinx's door, but Indigo's. I turn around and sprint back to the place where I took the wrong turn, I've been caught near his door once before, and I don't want that to happen ever again. Taking the correct turn this time I walk to Jinx's door, going in there gasping for breath will only scare her. I stand outside her door, digging for the key ring I keep with me at all times, after about five minutes of frantic searching I remember I put them in my pant leg so no one would steal them.

All of my keys look the same, this is going to take a while and she's going to wonder what's going on. I put my ear to the door and listen to see if she's awake. I hear pacing, and since I'm the only one with keys to her door I assume it's her. I start to try key after key, when did I get so many of these stupid things? I don't even remember what half of them are for. Ah! Here it is! I unlock the door and slowly start to open it and curl my hand around the door. Then something hits my hand full force, and it hurts like the dickens.

"OW! Goddess Jinx! If you didn't want to talk to me you could have said so!" I carefully look around the door into her room. "You aren't going to throw anything else at me, are you?"

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were something else." She smiles at me sweetly, like she's hoping I won't ask her questions about that comment. As if! That was hugely suspicious!

"Something? He didn't come back did he? I swear, if he hurt you I will hunt his–"

"Dream boy, stop. I'm fine, but tell me who this 'he' is. I don't want any lies either, because from the sounds of it, I'm in danger." Oh Goddess, I slipped up. Good going Ghost, you've gone and scared her. I'll tell her what I know since she won't let up, I can already tell…

"Look, Jinx. I don't know who he was, but I think he's the reason you don't remember me from before the night terrors." Ok, she looks satisfied, now onto tonight, which is when she'll meet everyone else, I don't think she's going to enjoy this very much either.

"Okay, so tonight you're meeting everyone else who lives here and I don't want you to talk or even acknowledge any of us, just pretend to be mute and that you don't care for any of us. I hate to tell you, but if Indigo finds out your name he will harm both of us, and I don't fancy having that happen. Last time He punished us my charge didn't survive, and it's kind of vital that you do…" I stop talking, Jinx has a vacant look on her face as if she's thinking very hard about something, but I need her to focus right now.

"Jinx, Jinx? Have you heard any of what I just said?"

She shakes her head; I swear that she is making things difficult on purpose.

"Okay, fine, just the basics then. You're going to pretend like all of us are beneath you at dinner tonight; you're meeting the other students and Indigo, so when you get down there you can't say anything. If Indigo finds out you can talk, or that I know your name we're both going to be beat. Any questions?"

"I'm sorry Dream boy, I zoned out while you were talking again, can you repeat what you said?" She zoned out again? She zoned out again, if training doesn't kill her, I might, I swear this girl does these things on pur-, did she just call me Dream boy?

"Dream boy? Is that what you just called me? That's not my name Jinx, did you really forget me?" I think she did forget me, I can feel the tears starting to build up again and I look up at the ceiling for a moment or two. If she lies to me I'm going back on my word, I don't care anymore. If there isn't enough trust between us that she can't tell me the truth I'm letting her get beat.

"Yes, I did, and I'm sorry. But I was thinking that you could help me get my memories back and then I would remember you and everything else that I've forgotten since the night terrors." She looks at me as innocently as a newborn fawn. Ugh. I hate those faces. As I watch her she starts to blink and sway, I wonder why?

"Dream boy, I'm about to faint." A few seconds later, she passes out, great, just what I needed. Indigo will not be pleased…

* * *

** Remember that reviews keep Vanira out of trouble and are greatly appreciated! :D**


	12. Chapter 11 Hide

**_Reminding you all that reviews will save Vanira from trouble and are greatly appreciated by the rest of the cast!_**

Chapter Eleven: Hide

I make it back to the kitchen in one piece; the boy did not pursue me, good. I look around, nothing's out of the ordinary, the pots and pans are still above the stove, sparkling like new born suns thanks to Chef's obsession with cleanliness. Something behind me falls. I turn around, fearing the worst.

"No need to worry, just me." The grey cat sitting on the counter smirks at me "I was just wondering, since I just did you that little favor, do you think you could give me some food by chance?" Oh Chesh, I smile, how could I say no to my age old companion? I get out some chicken and milk, giving them to him and watching him eat it.

"It was a smart move wearing that cloak while you were in the girl's room. Your hair would no doubt have been recognized and you would have been persecuted." He begins to lick his paws. "You should probably hide that bottle. Now that I think about it, I don't think it's safe here on the grounds anymore. Maybe we should put it somewhere only we know of?" He must be talking about the time stutter ruins, they're tucked so deep in those woods that you'd have to be majorly lost in order to find them, or you'd have to know where you were going. Wandering that forest like we did, we figured everything out pretty quickly.

I look at it one last time, watching the memories swirl around inside, from what I've seen she's had just as much trouble with Indigo as I have. I carefully put it around Chesh's neck, fastening it to the small collar I gave him after he first pulled his little disappearing act.

"Come back quickly my dear friend" I pet his head for the first time in a month, he growls in pleasure, and vanished with the ghost of a smile still lingering in the air.


	13. Chapter 12 Grey

**_Remember that reviews keep this little one safe and are appreciated greatly!_**

**Chapter Twelve: Grey**

When I finally wake back up I'm in a room, the walls and floors are made of stone, and I'm in a bed with a grey cover. I am the only living being in this room and by the looks of it, I'm in a world of black and white. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and see that my green suit case is on the floor next to the bed, guess the room is just black and white. I drop off of the bed, and take out my bunny, father told me that its actually called a hare. I miss them, I know they fought, and called me illegitimate, but I still loved them, they were my family but now, now I'm all alone, they're dead, and nothing returns from the dead. I set the hare down.

"It's okay Vanira, we loved you very much, but the stress from our everyday lives became too much." My vision becomes blurred with un-shed tears, my skill with copying voices has always driven away the people who weren't scared of my appearance. Copying my father's voice was a mistake, I swipe away the tears and walk out of the room that I'm in, I might as well explore my new surroundings.

I walk into a long, shadowy hall. A small draft plays around my legs and then disappears, I decide to go where it came from. The random drafts lead me to a covered bridge, with beautifully colored glass windows. The only thing I don't like about the windows is the fact that some of them are just flat out grey. I hear girls talking in the hall behind me and decide to follow them. I think I heard one of them mention food.

* * *

**_Believe me, they get longer, I just had trouble with these few chapters..._**


	14. Chapter 13 Missions

**Chapter Thirteen: Missions**

When I wake up I can tell I'm not in the chamber that I was originally in. for one thing I'm in an actual bed, under actual covers. I am not on my mat, this means when I open my eyes I will have no plate to defend myself with, and Dream boy will not be in the room.

I hear movement next to me, I clench my fists and my eyes fly open. I sit up, ready to beat the living daylights out of this unknown creature if it tries to harm me.

"Jinx! You're awake!" Of course I'm awake, I'm sitting up aren't I? I look at the creature next to me. Dream boy! He's in here! Where is here though? The walls are white, and cots line the walls. I don't even think my new memories know this place, maybe it's some sort of hospital?

I twitch my tail, huh, you know, I'd really like to know where I am right now. I should ask Dream boy, wait, I twitched my tail? I have a tail? I turn around and look at my back, sure enough; I have a tale, a fox tale the color of my hair. That makes sense though, since I do have fox fur orange hair. I smile; I am an extremely silly girl aren't I? I bet if anyone were in my head right now they'd wonder what I was doing. Oh yeah, I was going to ask Dream boy what his name was before I passed out. I have a lot of questions to ask him…

"Um, Dream boy?" I look down, "This is kind of embarrassing to ask, but what did you say your name was?" I look up at him; thankfully he's smiling at me.

"It's fine, I'm Ghost. And look, I'm really sorry that you lost your memory, but right now we have worse issues to take care of." Worse issues? How could anything be worse than me losing my memory?

"I tried to tell you earlier, but you kept zoning out, and then you just passed out. We were supposed to have dinner with Indigo last night, but-"

"Indigo? Who's Indigo? Is that the guy who sounds extremely mean, like he kicks puppies?" I just said that out loud, didn't I? Dream boy, no not Dream boy, Ghost. Ghost is probably one of his henchmen and now I'm going to be left to the mercy of their torture chamber, which I bet they have since they have me in a hospital wing.

"Kicks-? Oh, yeah, that would be him. So, as I was saying, we were supposed to have dinner with Indigo and the other students last night, but then you passed out. I carried you up here and put you in this bed. I went away to go get Nurse, I couldn't find her so I came back, but when I came back you had fox ears and a tail." I have the ears too? That is so cool! I bring my hands up and feel for my new ears, oooohhh, they're so soft! I sit there and pet them for a good five minutes and probably have the weirdest expression on my face, because when I look back at Ghost he's looking at me like I'm insane.

"Sorry, they're just really soft." I say in a breathy voice, petting them felt good, but I stop. He sighs.

"It's fine; it was just a bit weird is all." He shakes his head. "Agh, you keep getting us off topic! Where was I again?"

"Dinner." He nods at me. I'm surprised I was actually paying attention.

"Okay, we're eating with Indigo and the other students tonight, so you're not allowed to speak, period. You must also pretend that none of us are worth your attention, or that we just mildly intrigue you, got that?" Wow, he's long winded. I nod my head, yes I understand.

"You're doing it already! This is great, now if we can just find a way to get rid of the ears and tail before dinner we'll be great!" But I don't wanna lose my tail or my ears! It's time to ramp up the cute factor and initiate mission puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Don't you dare do that! Stop that right now Jinx, I'm serious!" he goes on like this for the next five minutes, I keep looking at him, adding an occasional tail twitch, just for good measure. "Oh, fine. We'll let them disappear naturally. But if anyone goes to attack me and say that you belong as their charge I'm bringing back to your room."

Yes! I win! I get to keep my ears and tail, I like them. Wait, I have to be mute? Why? I would rather talk and be social; it's good to make friends. Friends help you out of sticky situations, enemies get you into them.

"Why do I have to be mute? I really think I'd be better off making friends."

"Indigo thinks you have a power he can use, just like the rest of us. But if he finds out you already know the language of RavenDale fluently then he's going to get scared, and what do people do to things they're scared of?"

"Oh… Can I pretend to be somewhat interested in what you're all saying at least?" I silently hope he agrees to let me do so. Besides, from what I know, I was raised here, so I should know the language!

"Fine, but if you start talking to them I will shut you up myself." He glances at the clock tower outside of a window I didn't notice before, when did that get there?

"Oh Goddess, we're going to be late!" he throws a dress at me, "Here, put this on, it should cover up the tale, and your ears aren't as noticeable any more. Let's just hope no one notices them when we're down there. Now come on!"

I throw on the dress and quickly flatten my hair. As soon as I'm done with this he grabs my hand and starts dragging me out the door…

* * *

**_Double post day. I kinda needed to show that the chapters do get longer, sorry!_**


	15. Chapter 14 Fox Girl

Chapter Fourteen: Fox Girl

I'm sitting in the hospital wing next to a passed out Jinx. I had to carry her up here, and when I came back from looking for Nurse, she had fox ears and a tail! How does this happen? The weirdest things happen to her! She loses her memory; she becomes part fox, what next? Let me guess, next she's going to be able to see the future? Or maybe she'll read minds? This is infuriating!

I adjust myself in the small wooden chair I found, as I move I see her eyes fly open and fists clench. She sits up and looks right at me, fearful anger in her eyes.

"Jinx, you're awake!" she looks at me and her tail twitches, she gets a look of confusion on her face and turns around to look at it, I can't help but smile, it's like having a fox cub on the room. It's actually pretty cool, and the fact that her tail and ears match her hair is adorable. Did I really just think that? Weird. She turns around and looks at me.

"Um, Dream boy?" She looks down, "This is kind of embarrassing to ask, but what did you say your name was?" She looks up at me; I smile at her.

"It's fine, I'm Ghost. And look, I'm really sorry that you lost your memory, but right now we have worse issues to take care of." A lot worse if I remember correctly, like life or death worse, this poor girl has been through so many surprises in the past two or three days I'm amazed she isn't terrified out of her wits at still being here.

"I tried to tell you earlier, but you kept zoning out, and then you just passed out. We were supposed to have dinner with Indigo last night, but-"

"Indigo? Who's Indigo? Is that the guy who sounds extremely mean, like he kicks puppies?" Wait, what did she say?

"Kicks-? Oh, yeah, that would be him. So, as I was saying, we were supposed to have dinner with Indigo and the other students last night, but then you passed out. I carried you up here and put you in this bed. I went away to go get Nurse, I couldn't find her so I came back, but when I came back you had fox ears and a tail." As soon as I say ears her hands wander up to her head and she starts to pet them. She gets this look on her face as if she enjoys it a bit too much. I have to hold back a laugh as she does this, for five minutes.

"Sorry, they're just really soft." She says in a breathy voice, petting them probably felt good, she probably felt like a dog at that moment. I sigh.

"It's fine; it was just a bit weird is all." I shake my head. "Agh, you keep getting us off topic! Where was I again?"

"Dinner." I nod at her. I'm surprised she was actually paying attention.

"Okay, we're eating with Indigo and the other students tonight, so you're not allowed to speak, period. You must also pretend that none of us are worth your attention, or that we just mildly intrigue you, got that?" I must sound extremely boring or insane right now, why would she have to pretend? She barely speaks now anyways. She nods, good, she understands.

"You're doing it already! This is great, now if we can just find a way to get rid of the ears and tail before dinner we'll be great!" I can tell she really likes the new fox attachments, but they'll have to go if she wants to stay unscarred. I look at her face really quick and she's making the puppy dog face, it's adorable. No! It is not!

"NO! Don't you dare do that! Stop that right now Jinx, I'm serious!" I go on like this for the next five minutes; she keeps looking at me, and twitching her tail, ugh! "Oh, fine. We'll let them disappear naturally. But if anyone goes to attack me and say that you belong as their charge I'm bringing back to your room."

I can't believe I just let her win, especially since she did so with a puppy dog face, ugh!

"Why do I have to be mute? I really think I'd be better off making friends."

"Indigo thinks you have a power he can use, just like the rest of us. If he finds out you already know the language of RavenDale fluently then he's going to get scared, and what do people do to things they're scared of?" They kill or enslave them Jinx, and you wouldn't survive the slavery.

"Oh… Can I pretend to be somewhat interested in what you're all saying at least?" Females and their sneaky ways…

"Fine, but if you start talking to them I will shut you up myself." I glance at the clock tower outside the window, when did it get so late!?

"Oh Goddess, we're going to be late!" I throw a dress at her, "Here, put this on, it should cover up the tale, and your ears aren't as noticeable any more. Let's just hope no one notices them when we're down there. Now come on!"

She throws on the dress and quickly flattens her hair. As soon as she's done I grab her hand and drag her out the door.

* * *

_**Woot woot! Chapter 14! **_

_**So how am I doing? I can use all the help I can get, seeing as this is just a rough draft...**_

_**Please review, I know that Vanira appreciates it greatly!**_


	16. Chapter 15 Remembering

**_The chapters are going to be farther apart now, since i'm running out of pre-written chapters, i promise i'll keep updating, and today's a double chapter! Merry Christmas! Love ya!_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Remembering**

I finish frosting the last tier of the cake that was being prepared for the girl's initiation dinner and Chef tells me that I can go join the others if I'd like, I just have to stay at my table. I thank him and run up to the dining hall, as I pass through the ash doors from Wonderland I smile, I feel more at home here than I have anywhere else since I've returned from Wonderland.

I start to see the dots again, hinting that I'm about to have yet another flashback, no…

_I run into the woods, knowing that my family thinks I'm terrified of them. The trees blur past as I run faster, tears threatening to blur my vision further. After running for what seems like hours I reach a clearing, filled with strange glowing orbs. The one nearest me has strange, red mushrooms growing in front of it, curious I approach it. Suddenly I'm lifted off my feet and I land back on the ground a moment later, surrounded by some of the strangest trees I've ever seen._

_"Curiosity killed the cat you know." A squeaky voice from behind me states. I turn around and see a small grey kitten, with two light violet eyes rimmed with gold. I walk over to the stump it's sitting on and pick it up, then sit down where it was._

_"Hey! You can't just pick me up like that!" I drop it into my lap, surprised at how blunt it had been._

_"I-I'm sorry cat. I-I didn't think it was you who was talking…" I pet the cat lightly as I say this, and it begins growling, I stop and look at him._

_"I growl when I'm pleased and wag my tail when I'm mad… Say, you're human, right?" I nod "Can you name me? My mother drowned the rest of my litter and after realizing what she'd done, she dove in after them. I need a name..." He looks at me, his violet eyes full of so much knowledge, knowledge that such a young kitten shouldn't have._

_"Hmm, what sort of name would fit you…? Would Jasper work?" He gives me a small grin and slowly vanishes, leaving nothing but the grin itself._

_"Perfect." I shriek in terror, his mouth speaking without a body. Jasper slowly returned, his face re-forming around the grin he'd left behind._

_"That was cool!" I burst into laughter and-_

WHACK!

"OW! What was that for?" I glare at my friend Mercy who just hit me. She looks at me with innocent doe eyes.

"What was what for?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean you little!" Mercy's laughing; I stop my ranting and look at her. Collin's over here, which explains a lot. I stand up and move to the staff table so I can talk with Mr. Marcuren, the only person in this school that treats me as an equal.

* * *

**_remember that reviews keep Vanira out of trouble and make the others happy!_**


	17. Chapter 16 Not Needed

Chapter Sixteen: Not Needed

The group of girls that I joined said they were surprised Indigo accepted a ten year old; he apparently only took us in at the ages of thirteen and up. I have no clue what they're talking about, and give them what I hope is a confused facial expression. One of the girls, the tall brunette, smiles at me.

"Well, we have four classes here, the thieves, mimics, mages, and shifters. Obviously you can do something along those lines; otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get in here." Mimics? Like, copy voices mimics? Maybe that's why I'm here, to perfect my talents!

"So what are you?" A different girl asks me this, she's as tall as mother was, but her hair is black, and she has dark green eyes. I clear my throat, preparing to show them exactly what I can do when a bell rings in the distance. The girl's eyes go wide, and one of them picks me up and they run through the halls, and finally stop in front of some white doors, the girl who picked me up sets me down with an apologetic smile and without meaning to I imitate the tall brunette's voice.

"Was that really necessary? I mean really, I could have run behind you guys!" the brunette laughs and turns to the blonde who picked me up.

"Well, it looks like we can't use her Winter. She's a mimic just like you!" The blonde, Winter, smiles at me and then opens the doors. "Well, come on then, you can sit with me."

* * *

**_Sorry they were short! Merry Christmas! Love ya!_**


	18. Chapter 17 Meeting Indigo

**Yay! New chapter! Okay, listen. I might not update as frequently, meaning that there will be a lot more time between updates. Or everything might stay the same with weirdly scheduled updates.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Meeting Indigo**

Ghost drags me down the hall going full speed towards the stairs. "Ow! Ghost, stop! You're hurting me!" He slows to a stop and looks down, loosening his grip as he does so.

"Sorry Jinx, I'm just really worried that we're going to be late." He starts blushing, and I can tell he's going to start crying soon if I don't stop him.

"Look, it's okay. We can run there, but you just can't drag me like that." He calms down after that, and we run down three flights of stairs and through a maze of halls before we come to the grand doors of the dining hall. They're beautiful and made of some kind of wood I've never seen before. The carvings on them are of a wolf pack running away on the left, and a lone wolf sitting atop a cliff, howling at three moons on the right.

"Whoa… these are beautiful" Ghost glares at me, I get the message and shut up, I forgot that I'm not supposed to know the RavenDale dialect yet. Ugh! It's so hard though! Ghost taps me on the shoulder and hands me a book, where does he get these things? I give him a puzzled look.

"It's to help you pretend you have no interest in us foreigners" Oh that makes sense, not why I looked at you though. "You ready to go in Jinx?" I nod, since I'm not _allowed_ to speak. He opens the doors and I walk in, and immediately stop. I gasp, the room is beautiful. The five tables and their benches are made of the same white wood as the door, and the chandelier is thirteen small bowls of green and silver fire.

I look at Ghost, waiting to be told where to sit. He leads me to one of two other exits from the room.

"This is where we sit at banquets and meetings. It's the table for Thieves, which is us, but we don't get to actually go to the field for a couple of years." I open my book and stare at it for a moment, then look around the rest of the hall. I notice there are tapestries near the entrance I was taken through and that each one has a specified symbol and color, it matches the table trains. Ghost notices me looking at them.

"Those are the different classes, like what you'll be trained as or what your greatest ability is. There are four classes; Green, the Thieves, that's us; Purple, the Shifters, nice but strange, really strange; Blue, the Witches and Warlocks, don't let them near anything you treasure, it will be blown to smithereens; and Red, the Nym-"

"Mimics! Geez Ghost, we got rid of the Nymphs, remember?" I turn around to see who just yelled at Ghost, when I see him I can't help but hate him. I glare at him, he's the kind of guy I hate, handsome and he knows it so he uses it to his advantage, and he's walking towards us.

"Who's this girl? She has beautiful features; she isn't yours, is she?" Then he has the nerve to wink at me, and start playing with my hair! I start to smile, it doesn't reach my eyes, and turn to Ghost, and I know he can tell from my facial expression that I will use whatever I can get my hands on to keep this jerk away from me.

"Yes Collin, she is indeed my charge." I can tell he doesn't like this kid either, good, we have a common enemy.

"Pity, you always get the ones with the most promise, and turn them into the largest mess ups ever." He stops playing with my hair and holds out his hand, "I'm Collin. Will you grace me with the pleasure of hearing your voice and learning your name, which is no doubt as beautiful as you?" I look at him, my smile more cynical. As I clench and unclench my fists I have to remind myself that if I mess up I will be punished. I look at him again, and lose all of my resolve. This pompous, self-centered, annoying brat does not deserve the privileged life he's led. I look at Ghost, a second to late he realizes what I'm about to do.

"JINX! N-" I release my breath and hit Collin, then spitting at him I get up and begin to walk away.

"What's all this then?" A voice booms across the hall. I turn around and see him, the puppy kicker, Indigo. I can finally see him in the light, this man who kicked me in the ribs. He has his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, and it's indigo, honest to god indigo, I can see why his name is Indigo now. He's wearing a white pirate blouse and long, skinny, black pants. I fearfully look at Ghost, he looks at me and mouths 'I'll take care of this'. Oh Goddess, please protect this poor boy.

"I'm sorry sir. Collin was making my charge uncomfortable and she lost control for a moment, it's my fault sir, I should have paid better attention to her."

"Ah, Ghost, I should have known," He should have known what? "You and your charge, what's her name?"

"She doesn't know our dialect yet sir, and she refuses to tell me in any other way." So we're sticking to that story, are we? Nope, sorry Ghost, I have to fix this, sort of.

"Ginger." Everyone looks at me, and Ghost is glaring, I know he's wondering why I spoke.

"What did you say girl?" Indigo does not sound amused.

"My name is Ginger, _sir_, and I don't appreciate being _kicked_, or seeing you _yell_ at Ghost."

* * *

_**Ahhh! Jinx is lying about her name!**_

_**Don't worry about it guys, things get confuzzling here but you'll understand later!**_

_**I'm such a mean author... .**_


	19. Chapter 18 Dinner

**Chapter Eighteen: Dinner**

I drag Jinx down the hall, hurrying towards the stairs, we can't be late.

"Ow! Ghost, stop! You're hurting me!" I slow to a stop and look down, loosening my grip on her arm as I do. I leave a red mark on her arm as I let go.

"Sorry Jinx, I'm just really worried that we're going to be late." I start blushing, and I can tell she's watching me.

"Look, it's okay. We can run there, but you just can't drag me like that."

I calm down, and we run down three flights of stairs and through a maze of halls before we come to the grand doors of the dining hall. Every time I see them they amaze me, old white wood from Wonder land, carved by the queen's best wood carvers. It shows a pack of wolves running from a lone wolf howling on a hillside at three moons. The pack is on the left, the lone wolf on the right. I smile as I remember that at the top of each hour the wolves would move and reverse sides.

"Whoa… these are beautiful" I glare at Jinx; she gets the message and shuts up. She can be difficult, but I understand her amazement at the doors. I tap Jinx on the shoulder and hand her the book I've been carrying, she looks at me and then back to the book with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's to help you pretend you have no interest in us foreigners. You ready to go in Jinx?" She nods, good, she stopped speaking. I open the doors and let her walk in, she stops almost immediately. I hear her gasp, and I smile again, she's just like me. She's looking at everything with mild bewilderment on her face. The five tables and their benches that are made of the same white wood as the door, and the chandelier with its thirteen small bowls of green and silver fire, she smiled when she saw the chandelier, everyone loves the chandelier.

She looks at me; I lead her to our table near one of the two other exits from the room.

"This is where we sit at banquets and meetings. It's the table for Thieves, which is us, but we don't get to actually go to the field for a couple of years." She opens her book and stares at it for a moment, then looks around the rest of the hall. I notice her staring at the tapestries by the enchanted door.

"Those are the different classes, like what you'll be trained as or what your greatest ability is. There are four classes; Green, the Thieves, that's us; Purple, the Shifters, nice but strange, really strange; Blue the Witches and Warlocks, don't let them near anything you treasure, it will be blown to smithereens; and Red the Nym-"

"Mimics! Geez Ghost, we got rid of the Nymphs, remember?" Oh Goddess, Collin is here. I glare at him and look at Jinx, she's already looking at him like she will kill him, he starts walking towards us, crab muffins.

"Who's this girl? She has beautiful features; she isn't yours, is she?" Then he has the nerve to go behind her and start playing with her hair, my charge! She starts to smile, and turns to me, and I can tell she's pissed.

"Yes Collin, she is indeed my charge." I try to discreetly step closer to her.

"Pity, you always get the ones with the most promise, and turn them into the largest mess ups ever." He turns to Jinx and holds out his hand, "I'm Collin. Will you grace me with the pleasure of hearing your voice and learning your name, which is no doubt as beautiful as you?" She glares at him, her smile widening. She's clenching and un-clenching her fists, this will not end well. She turns away, and then looks at him again, her fists clench, and she pulls her arm back. Oh Goddess, she's going to hit him!

"JINX! N-." She hits Collin, then spits at him and gets up and walks away. What has she done? If Indigo finds o-

"What's all this then?" Indigo, Jinx can finally see him in the light, the man who kicked her in the ribs; her eyes fill with hatred. His long indigo hair pulled back in a ponytail, now she knows why he's named Indigo. He's wearing his white pirate blouse and long, skinny, black pants, how he can wear them is beyond me though. She looks at me, her expression no longer hatred, but fear. I can tell she's scared, I look at her mouthing 'I'll take care of this'. I take a deep breath and stand up.

"I'm sorry sir. Collin was making my charge uncomfortable and she lost control for a moment, it's my fault sir, I should have paid better attention to her." I didn't know she would do that, I hope he doesn't punish her, she shouldn't have done it.

"Ah, Ghost, I should have known," Of course. "You and your charge… What's her name?"

"She doesn't know our dialect yet sir, and she refuses to tell me in any other way." I close my eyes, please play along. Don't do anything stupid, please.

"Ginger." I look up and glare at her; this is not what we agreed on.

"What did you say girl?" He sounds pissed, lovely. We're going to die.

"My name is Ginger, sir, and I don't appreciate being kicked, or seeing you yell at Ghost."

Wait, what? Ginger? Oh Goddess, she's making this complicated, and she's protecting me to make it worse. What am I going to do now?

* * *

_**So, I can no longer do notes up top... but Oh Meh Gawd... Name change and meeting of the one and only Indigo!**_

_**Remember that Reviews keep Vanira out of trouble! :p**_


	20. Chapter 19 Watching

Chapter Nineteen: Watching

The boy and his companion walked into the dining hall, I stopped talking to Mr. Marcuren, watching them as they walked to the table for thieves, so that's what they are. I start to feel bad as I watch the girl, I stole her memories and now she doesn't know anyone. At that moment I promise myself that I will protect her in any way possible. I can't let Indigo hurt her, not like he hurts the others. I move closer to them, sliding along the bench until I'm practically behind them.

"This is where we sit at banquets and meetings. It's the table for Thieves, which is us, but we don't get to actually go to the field for a couple of years." The girl opens a book, but closes it soon after, and the tapestries on the wall catch her eye.

"Those are the different classes, like what you'll be trained as or what your greatest ability is. There are four classes; Green, the Thieves, that's us; Purple, the Shifters, nice but strange, really strange; Blue the Witches and Warlocks, don't let them near anything you treasure, it will be blown to smithereens; and Red the Nym-"

"Mimics! Geez Ghost, we got rid of the Nymphs, remember?" I can't help but stiffen as Collin comes over to their table. So the boy's name is Ghost? Interesting, I must keep this in mind for later use.

"Who's this girl? She has beautiful features; she isn't yours, is she?" Then he walks behind her and starts playing with her hair. She smiles, and turns to Ghost, I smirk, that's a smile of death, and I can't wait to see how she'll deal with this kid.

"Yes Collin, she is indeed my charge." Ghost steps closer to the girl, he obviously doesn't trust Collin.

"Pity, you always get the ones with the most promise, and turn them into the largest mess ups ever." He turns to Jinx and holds out his hand, "I'm Collin. Will you grace me with the pleasure of hearing your voice and learning your name, which is no doubt as beautiful as you?" her smile widens, but she's clenching and un-clenching her fists. Oh Collin, I'd run now. The girl looks as if she's going to leave, man, I was hoping for his-

"JINX! N-." **SMACK!**

She hits Collin, spits at him and walks away. Yes! That childlike man deserved it too, I stand up to go and congratulate her, but Indigo's voice cuts through the hall before I can.

"What's all this then?" I flinch, I can't help it. This is the voice of the blue haired man who killed my entire family and all of our friends. I turn to look at him, I must not show fear.

"I'm sorry sir. Collin was making my charge uncomfortable and she lost control for a moment, it's my fault sir, I should have paid better attention to her." I glare at Ghost, the way he said that made her seem even guiltier. I'm about to speak up and say it was actually me, try and spare the girl, you know, but Indigo speaks again before I can.

"Ah, Ghost, I should have known. You and your charge… What's her name?" Oh? He doesn't know either, I smirk, good.

"She doesn't know our dialect yet sir, and she refuses to tell me in any other way." My eyes widen in surprise, she doesn't know the RavenDale dialect yet? I did not expect this at all.

"Ginger." I look at her, everyone does actually. Some of them don't look too happy with her either, mainly Ghost.

"What did you say girl?" I swear, if looks could kill everyone in this room would be dead, that's the kind of anger I see on Indigo's face as he asks this.

"My name is Ginger, _sir_, and I don't appreciate being _kicked_, or seeing you _yell_ at _Ghost_." She got snippy quickly, but hey, I know her name now! This is great! Now all I have to do is find a way to become her friend. My eyes widen in shock, the dots are returning, I'm about to black out. Just before I do, I see Chesh appear with his wide grin, then watch it slip away as everything goes black.

* * *

_**Hahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I do it because I love you all! Review for Vanira, she says she enjoys life!**_


	21. Chapter 20 Force

_**Okay, I hope you guys reread chapter nine, because I fudged up earlier...**_

_**So, yeah...**_

_**VANIRA!**_

* * *

**Chapter**** Twenty: Force**

I sit down next to Winter at our table. I notice that ours has a long grey cloth that just covers the middle of the table, I don't like it. Our table is the only one without a colorful cloth. Why would this academy even have a class without color, it's so boring.

"Why does our table have a grey cloth, and all the others have really pretty ones?" Winter looks at me like I'm insane, like the cloth isn't grey, well I know it's grey! "The train is red honey. Can you not see that?"

The train is red? But, its grey! I'm looking right at it! I look at Winter, searching her face for any sign that she's lying, that she's just playing with me. She's not. She's not kidding, the cloth is red.

"Does this mean that the room I landed in wasn't grey? Am I color blind Winter?" Winter nods. I-I'm color blind. I can't see red.

The large doors open and a girl with grey hair enters, she stops almost immediately. I see her look around the room, admiring the decor. A boy with black hair and bright blue eyes enters behind her. She looks at him and he leads her to the table with the green train, the thieves. I'm about to go back to talking to Winter when I notice something beneath the girls dress, the tip of a tail. They're right between us and the mages, purple and grey, no, red...

"This is where we sit at banquets and meetings. It's the table for Thieves, which is us, but we don't get to actually go to the field for a couple of years." the girl opens her book, then closes it a moment later to look at the tapestries.

"Those are the different classes, like what you'll be trained as or what your greatest ability is. There are four classes; Green, the Thieves, that's us; Purple, the Shifters, nice but strange, really strange; Blue the Witches and Warlocks, don't let them near anything you treasure, it will be blown to smithereens; and Red the Nym-"

"Mimics! Geez Ghost, we got rid of the Nymphs, remember?" Who was that? I turn around, and see an ignorant, pompous looking boy walking towards 'Ghost'.

"Who's this girl? She has beautiful features; she isn't yours, is she?" he starts playing with the girls hair, and I see a flash of anger behind her eyes, she turns to the boy Ghost and smiles, it's not a happy smile, I used to see mother give father that look when they were fighting in public.

"Yes Collin, she is indeed my charge." So the blonde boy is Collin, the black haired boy is Ghost, and the grey haired girl is un-named.

"Pity, you always get the ones with the most promise, and turn them into the largest mess ups ever." Yeah, I don't like this guy. "I'm Collin. Will you grace me with the pleasure of hearing your voice and learning your name, which is no doubt as beautiful as you?" She smiles wider, father would have backed off by now, I don't think Collin knows what he's doing,

"JINX! N-." She hits Collin, spits at him and walks away. I think Ghost just called her Jinx, what a weird name, still better than Vanira.

"What's all this then?" A man with blue hair is standing in front of the staff table. He's wearing a girly white shirt and skinny black pants. The girl looks terrified, and Ghost stands up, walking in front of her.

"I'm sorry sir. Collin was making my charge uncomfortable and she lost control for a moment, it's my fault sir, I should have paid better attention to her." Ghost has just done the worst thing to do in this kind of situation, he should have said that he was the one to hit Collin.

"Ah, Ghost, I should have known you and your charge… What's her name?"

"She doesn't know our dialect yet sir, and she refuses to tell me in any other way." You just called her Jinx though, why are you trying to hide her identity? Honesty is the best and most important thing in any sort of relationship, whether or not it's friends or more than friends.

"Ginger." The girl spoke, she actually spoke, and Ghost looks extremely angry. This is just fantastic. I look over at Winter, and see that she's not there. I glance around and see her up by Indigo, so she's how he found out.

"What did you say girl?" Winter looks terrified, but she doesn't leave his side, why not? Is Indigo trying to get her in trouble with everyone else, or is she proud of the fact that she's the one who got Indigo in the first place?

"My name is Ginger, _sir_, and I don't appreciate being _kicked_, or seeing you _yell_ at Ghost."

Oh, her name is Ginger, but I thought her name was Jinx. She obviously got some sort of hint from Ghost telling her not to use her real name. But why? I use my real name; then again, no one has asked me what it is yet...

* * *

_**In case you couldn't tell, she's my favourite, and it'll be a while before my brain regurgitates another chapter worth being posted.**_

_**Reviews keep Vanira safe and warm and are greatly appreciated by the rest of the cast! [and me...]**_


End file.
